


Luck Be A Lady Tonight

by parkersharthook



Series: tom holland fics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dad!Tom, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tom is a good dad, also dad!harry, and dad!haz, harry and sam are good uncles, it's poker night with the boys, tom's kids are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Tom and The Boys ™️ wake up your daughter so she joins them in their game of poker.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Series: tom holland fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746040
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Luck Be A Lady Tonight

The boys’ laughter continued into the apartment as Tom opened the door and walked through the doorway. He easily kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, his brothers and best friend following in his actions.

Tom ran a hand through his hair with a small sigh as the laughter slowly died down. “You get the game set up, I’m gonna check on y/n and the kids. Make sure they’re all good.”

Tom padded down the hallway softly, noticing the door to your shared bedroom was cracked just barely and the dim light was still on.

“Sweetheart?” Tom whispered as he poked his head into the room. He smiled as he saw your figure, curled up on the bed with your 3 year old daughter tucked safely in your arms. He walked into the room as quietly as possible and switched the lamp off before walking back out, shutting the door closed behind him.

He then walked down the hallway a few more paces and ducked his head into your son’s room. Tom was both very happy and relieved to see his one year old son sleeping peacefully in his crib. Tom came back out into the living room where the boys were seated at the dining room table, Harrison shuffling cards quickly as Harry passed around a few bottles of beer.

Tom rolled his eyes as he sat down, “I see you helped yourself to my alcohol.” Harry just gave him a cheeky smile as he sat down, pressing the bottle to his lips quickly. “alright well deal them out already before we get too comfortable.”

Harrison let out a small laugh as he passed the cards around before settling the deck in the middle. He gave a small smirk and quirk of an eyebrow as he flipped five cards over, “game on boys.”

~.~

Tom and Sam held steady eye contact as they continued to throw bills on the table. Tom glanced down to his cards again, “you’re going down Samantha.”

Sam didn’t respond but instead threw another dollar bill onto the table, “I’d hate to take away your kids’ lunch money but how else will you learn?’

Just as they were about to flip over their cards, a little pitter patter of feet drew their attention away. Tom turned his head, holding his cards against the table so no cheating could occur, to find his young daughter, walking down the hall. Her worn down bunny was gripped tightly between her chubby fingers and her baby blanket trailed behind her.

“Daddy…” Her tired voice called out to Tom who set his cards face down on the table with a smile.

“hey bubba.” Tom reached down to scoop his daughter into his arms, settling her in his lap. “What are you doing up?”

She shrugged sloppily and buried her head into his chest, her messy curls falling all over the place. Tom picked his cards back up, nodding to Sam. They quickly resumed their game, flipping over their hands.

Tom let out a cheer as he gathered all of the crumpled bills in front of him. Amelia looked over at the table with curious eyes. She tugged on her dad’s shirt slightly, “daddy. What are you doing?”

He smiled down at his daughter, “winning.” He gripped her small fists and waved them in the air, whisper-cheering. She giggled heartily as she shook her head, burying her face back into his chest.

Harry dealt out the next hand and Tom quickly gathered them between his fingers. Amelia poked one with a stubby finger. Tom petted her curls down slightly, “that’s right Millie, that’s the winning hand. But shhhh, don’t tell your uncles.” Amelia’s fingers quickly covered her mouth as she shushed back and giggled some more.

Amelia grew more and more tired as the games progressed. Her head fell against Tom’s chest and he shifted her slightly, so she was completely relaxed against him.

Harrison nodded to the little girl as he sipped from his bear, “do you want to take her to bed?”

Tom glanced down at his daughter before shaking his head slightly, “she’ll just wake up if she hears us. She’s fine here.”

Another hour passed before you woke up, rubbing sleep from your eyes harshly. You felt around the bed for either your daughter or your husband, upset to find the bed void of both. You assumed your daughter went back to her room, as she had down many times now, and you could hear Tom in the living room, with who you assumed was his brothers.

You swung your legs over the side of the bed, the cold floor causing goosebumps to rise on your skin as your bare feet made contact with it. You quickly slid on some socks and stood up, the large shirt falling just below your growing belly, and the comfortable sleep shorts settled nicely on your legs. Your hand settled underneath your small bump instinctually as you walked down the hall towards the living room.

Harrison saw you first and smiled your way, “there she is. Ms. Sleeping Beauty.”

“Oh haha Haz. Try carrying a person in you for months, then we’ll see how you feel.” You quipped back easily, as you walked behind Tom and draped your arms around his neck. You pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Sorry love, did we wake you?”

You nodded and mumbled sleepily, laying your cheek on top of his curls. You looked down to see your daughter in his arms, your heart instantly melting. “s’okay.”

“well we were headed to bed anyways. What time is it even?” Harry asked as he stood up, grabbing the empty bottles and throwing them in the trash.

You glanced at the clock on the microwave and mumbled, “almost 3 in the morning.”

“damn… I’m getting too old for this.” Harrison groaned as he stretched his limbs out.

Tom let out a breathless chuckle as he stood, rearranging his daughter so she was settled more comfortably in his arms. “you think you’re getting too old? Wait till you have three of them.”

You laughed slightly, “you just Lizzie alone with the baby tonight? Kinda rude.”

Harrison shook his head as he yawned, “she’s at her parents’. Couldn’t go because of work.”

You nodded, rubbing your eyes as sleep began to overtake your whole body again. You gestured lazily around the apartment. “well make yourselves comfortable. There’s the guest room, the extra bunk in Amelia’s and the couch. I don’t care who takes what.”

You walked down the hallway, letting the boys figure out the sleeping arrangement on their own. You waved behind you, “goodnight!”

“g’night!” They all called back to you quietly. Sam lazily slumped over to the couch, claiming it as his own with no words. He fell across the cushions, letting out a tired moan.

Harrison patted Harry on the shoulder brotherly, “I’m taller therefor I’m taking the adult bed. You can bunk with your niece.”

Harry smiled and nodded. He gave a lazy, “hell yeah. I love my niece.”

Tom looked over his shoulder at Harry with a small pout, “enough to put her to bed?”

Harry laughed and nodded, “yeah hand her over.” Harry gently took his little niece into his arms, cradling her close. She whimpered slightly before latching onto his shirt and nuzzling into him. Tom cooed slightly.

“you’re gonna be such a good day when that baby comes.”

Harry’s expression softened as he looked at his brother, “thanks Tom. Now let’s get to bed because I may still be young, but for fuck’s sake I’m tired.”

Tom laughed and clapped his shoulder lightly as the three men headed down the hallway.

~.~

Tom’s added weight on the bed made your body shift slightly. You sighed happily as you felt his body tuck in behind yours, his strong arms coming to rest on your belly.

“she go to sleep okay?” You mumbled.

Tom shrugged as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder, “Harry’s got her.”

“oh boy…” You joked slightly, small bubbles of laughter falling over your lips. “I love you. Goodnight, love.”

Tom pressed another kiss to your neck and then your cheek as he nuzzled against you. “I love you too darling. Now go to sleep, it’s a miracle Jackson hasn’t woken up yet.”

You smiled and closed your eyes harder, willing the sleep to come. “Don’t jinx it.”

As if on cue your baby boy’s cries sailed through the air. You shook your head, “you jinxed it, you got it.”

Tom smiled and sighed, “yeah yeah I got it.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek once more before sitting up and quickly walking to the nursery to take care of your son.

You fell asleep to the sounds of your husband whispering sweet nothings to your baby and suddenly you were thankful that you didn’t turn off the baby monitor. Because that, that was a sound you couldn’t never get tired of.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
